


Alone...no more?

by QHolmes



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QHolmes/pseuds/QHolmes
Summary: He was touch starved. He had made his peace with that fact. It was what it was,and that was that. He knew that his work did not let him much opportunity for a social life and even on the occasion that he did manage to find someone there was little to none that he could tell about himself so he didn't really try that option. He had a cat. That would suffice,it had to. It needed to suffice.





	Alone...no more?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



> Author Note: This is for the Digital Secret Santa from the FB 00Q group.  
> Becca i hope you find this little fic to your liking.  
> This could not have been able to exist without the help of Venstar, Tsuyu, CMDAK. Thank you to the three of you for all the cheering and the help to get this to the finish line.

He was touch starved. He had made his peace with that fact. It was what it was,and that was that. He knew that his work did not let him much opportunity for a social life and even on the occasion that he did manage to find someone there was little to none that he could tell about himself so he didn't really try that option. He had a cat. That would suffice,it had to. It needed to suffice.

He wilted away in private, out in public he could laugh,smile and accent in all the correct and socially accepted places and no one noticed when he did all those things and they were not real nor sincere, he had a lifetime worth of practice.

His childhood had been good, he always had everything he could need,material wise. His mother had loved him, still did in her own way,she was never too prone to affectionate gestures, she had always been rather dry and emotionally stumped, he could relate to that, so he didn't blame her. His father was more affectionate but had the downside of being authoritative. Being an only child had it’s ups and downs. You could ask for everything and you would not ever be denied, when it came to things you could buy. But you would always be the sole center of their attention and as such you could not fail, ever. Every single one of your decisions would be scrutinized and dissected. Every single failure in his parents eyes would never be forgotten. He wanted out but could not for a long long time.

Now that he was free to do as he pleased,he still was cooped up, only now it was work related. Security regulations and reasons. He had always liked to complicate things because he knew that if it was unattainable he was secure in the -even if subconscious- knowledge that there was no way he would get hurt because he would never have that what he desired. That's how he ended up pinning for a double oh agent, specifically for the most stubborn, stressful and obnoxious of them. Double oh seven.

He saw him flirt,charm and bed a vast array of men and women. In and out of missions. He knew that he was out of his league,not by a long shot even when said agent flirted with him but that was a knee jerk reaction that came with the job, it was as easy and natural as breathing to the agent, so there was no reason to get his hopes high at all. Why would the famed double oh seven want anything to do with a scrawny, bespectacled boffin, even if said boffin was a branch head, he would only be another notch on the bed post and for all the longing and pining that he did he knew that if he got a taste of it and never got to savor it again he would be devastated beyond relief so in one of his rare self salvaging decisions he continued to pine and long from afar. Never to touch the object of his desire but always allowing himself to look his fill until he could do it no more, always guarding him and the rest of the agents under his care but double oh seven would always be special in a way no one would ever know. This was the way his life had always been and would always remain and he had made his peace with it many years ago.

James had studied then man from afar and  was determined to wipe that lonely expression out of Q´s face, it was true that he had a reputation as a lothario but he had come to the realisation that he wanted nothing more that to not being lonely anymore, he squared his shoulders and strolled with purpose inside Q branch making a direct bee line to Q´s office, the boffin inside was lost in his own world looking at the far distance with the saddest expresion Bond had ever saw anyone, so he tapped him on the shoulder and offered his hand in a the way a gentleman does when asking for a dance.

 **“Q? Would you dance with me?”** He saw the hesitation in those beautiful eyes and took the other’s hand in his, pulling the slender man into a warm and, even if only one of them knew it, loving embrace. He started to sway slowly, dancing in the same place, humming a wordless tune right into Q´s ear.

**“Can you hear it, Q? I know you can and I have heard it all my life since my parents died. It's the song of the lonely people.”**

James sees the hesitance in those beautiful eyes once more. **“Let's hear it together one last time, so we can stop being alone, if you agree I will spend the rest of my living days proving that I am true and my sentiments are sound. Say yes?”**

Q was tired, oh so tired of fighting the loneliness, of being afraid, so in a rare moment of reckless abandon he decided to take the plunge and do the leap of faith into the abyss that was opening up to another person, especially one as James Bond, so closing his eyes he answered the world weary man with a kiss that encompased everything that words fell short to describe.


End file.
